Dishonored : La mort de l'Outsider
| développeur = | date_de_sortie = 15 septembre 2017 | genre = Action-aventure, infiltration | mode_de_jeu = Un joueur | plates-formes = PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows | média = Blu-ray, DVD | contrôle = Manette, clavier et souris | évaluation = PEGI : 18 | moteur = Void Engine }} Dishonored : La mort de l'Outsider est une suite directe de Dishonored 2, ''sorti le 15 septembre 2017. C'est'' un jeu à part entière (un standalone) qui ne requiert pas Dishonored 2 ''pour y jouer ou pour comprendre ce qui s'y passe. Histoire L'histoire tourne autour du plan de Billie Lurk et de Daud pour tuer l'Outsider. Ce volet développe notamment le conflit religieux entre l'Abbaye du Quidam et le Culte de l'Outsider (anciennement la secte des Visionnaires) ; conflit qui avait déjà été montré dans [[Dishonored 2|''Dishonored 2]], notamment dans la mission Poussièreville où l'on voit le Vice-Superviseur de Karnaca Liam Byrne et Paolo se faire la guerre. Il nous permet également d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur l'Outsider, ses motivations et son origine. Comme pour les autres jeux de la série, vous êtes libre d'une grande partie de vos choix. Gameplay Dishonored : La mort de l'Outsider offre une extension du gameplay de la série Dishonored et de l'univers. Missions * Le dernier combat * La piste de l'encre * Le casse * L'archive volée * Une brèche dans le monde Personnages Billie Lurk, L'Outsider et Daud sont les seuls personnages qui sont déjà apparus dans d'autres jeux et on voit pour la première fois Les Sœurs de l'Ordre oraculaire, dont on avait entendu parler dans les précédents volets. Galerie Vidéos La mort de l'Outsider – Bande-annonce de l'E3 2017 Qu'est-ce que La mort de l'Outsider ? La mort de l'Outsider – Qui est Billie Lurk ? La mort de l'Outsider – Trailer de gameplay La mort de l'Outsider – La cible ultime La mort de l'Outsider – Laissez libre cours à la violence dans Karnaca La mort de l'Outsider – Assassin surnaturel La mort de l'Outsider – L'arsenal d'assassin de Billie Images DMO-capture d'écran-Billie sur le Dreadful Wale.png|Billie sur le Dreadful Wale DMO-capture d'écran-Gros plan de Daud.png|Daud comme un vieil homme DMO-capture d'écran-Billie utilise un nouveau pouvoir.png|Billie utilise un nouveau pouvoir DMO-capture d'écran-Nouveau soldat mécanique.png|Un nouveau soldat mécanique DMO-capture d'écran-Billie et Daud dans le Vide.png|Billie et Daud dans le Vide DMO-capture d'écran-Créature du Vide pour la promotion.png|Une créature du Vide DMO-capture d'écran-L'infiltration de la banque.png|L'infiltration de la banque de Dolores Michaels DMO-capture d'éncre-L'infiltration de la bibliothéque.png|L'infiltration de la bibliothéque Le saviez-vous ? * Dishonored : La mort de l'Outsider avait deux autres noms avant son nom final : « Dead Hand » et « Blackheart ». * Corvo Attano n'est pas mentionné dans le jeu entier. * C'est le premier jeu de la série à omettre le système du Chaos. * Daud était le personnage principal original du jeu. Cela a été changé après et Billie est devenu le choix le plus intéressant pour les développeurs. Références (en) Joe Dunnelly, « Dishonored 2's Death of the Outsider could have focused on Daud but was considered 'the easy road' », 15 septembre 2017, pcgamer.com. (en) Andrew Reiner, « Find Out Why Dishonored: Death Of The Outsider Could Be The Series' Final Act », 25 août 2017, gameinformer.com. Liens externes * Site officiel FR en:Dishonored: Death of the Outsider ru:Dishonored: Death of the Outsider Catégorie:Dishonored : La mort de l'Outsider